


A Lack of Foresight

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [24]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gen, Ice, Katoptris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge- Prompt 24- IcePiper looks in the dysfunctional blade of Katoptris.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	A Lack of Foresight

I turned Katoptris over in my hand. It was stupid to do it, it had been forever since I had used it to stab Khione, and the ice had coated it, making it lose its powers.   
It was probably a good thing it didn’t work, because I was constantly tempted to look at it. Knowing the future was a double-edged sword. It could help you tell what to do, but it was also dreadful to know if something bad was happening or was going to happen.

I wanted to know the outcome of this fight.

I could not pray to Apollo, and he had severed his connection with Rachel as a caution. For some reason, she could still see some things of the future, but she had only confided that in Annabeth and me. She didn’t want anyone else to make assumptions about that.

I hoped that meant we would win, that Rachel would become the Goddess of Prophecy.

I was also scared about what would happen if we won. If my mother was defeated, someone had to take her place, and everyone would expect me to. I was one of the seven, and the leader of the Aphrodite camp. I didn’t think anyone would challenge me, but I didn’t know if this was what I really wanted.

Could I shackle myself to this role forever, or would it drive me insane?


End file.
